


Sometimes the strong one's fall

by kageyamasgirlfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Romance, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, based during the start of season 2, im bad at tagging, soft, soft kageyma, this is my first work pls dont be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasgirlfriend/pseuds/kageyamasgirlfriend
Summary: What happens when Karasuno's volleyball team manage to sneak some alcohol off the adults and have a wild game of truth or dare?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first work and I have no idea if anybody is going to read it or not but I'm hoping somebody will. I thought of this idea last night and just thought I would get it down. Its a one-shot but I may add another chapter if anybody wants one. I'm sorry if it sounds terrible I'm just trying lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and have a good day! Ps. Please comment and tell me your opinions/what I can improve (if you want obviously) ♡
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide, Panic attacks, Underage drinking

It had been a very hot, stressful day. Karasuno’s boys volleyball team were in Tokyo for the week doing practice matches against the city teams. They had been mainly playing Nekoma for the day ending with a 25 to 23 loss. That’s all they had been doing recently, loosing. It had taken an emotional hit to all the players; they are all very competitive people. Some people were taking it harder than others (Kageyama and Hinata). But it was finally the evening, the blazing sun had gone down and everyone had managed to freshen up. They all wanted a distraction. 

That’s why Noya and Tanaka stole the Alcohol.

Some of the members weren’t sure if it was a good idea, some left and some managed to be convinced. Skip to the present. They were sat in a big circle in one of the classrooms assigned to Karasuno for sleeping, nobody could bother them and wouldn’t, because most of the adults were already drunk as hell. They had been passing round the bottles of beer and vodka, the first years drank less due to not liking the taste, but soon enough they were all tipsy. Minus one.  
Daichi had volunteered to be the designated sober as he didn’t want his team to become out of control and embarrass themselves. He couldn’t have predicted what would come next though. Yamaguchi, feeling a lot more confident, decided to suggest that they play truth or dare. The typical teenage game where things are destined to go wrong. It had started out fine, silly dares and truths such as sing a song in a weird voice and what’s your underwear colour were asked leading the group into fits of giggles. On multiple occasions Daichi had to quieten them or stop them from running outside naked. Then things started to change. More and more dares were being done the more they drank, and it looked to be spiralling out of control.

They all had different personalities, but everyone knew what they were like, however, they hadn’t witnessed each other drunk (apart from a couple of the third years). This meant that some people were more outgoing, and some became quieter. Something which shocked most of them was that Kageyama was a cute drunk. He was currently resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder with a bright red blush on his cheeks and a big smile on his face. Tsukishima became more talkative, Nishinoya was almost the same just more outgoing and Tanaka was just plain flirty. 

“Noya! Truth or Dare~” Hinata sang.

“DARE!” Nishinoya screamed. Daichi face palmed, the other schools were going to hear them if he carried on. 

“I dare you to sit on Asahi’s lap.” Hinata said with a cheeky grin.

Both the boys went red. Noya quickly recovered and playfully sighed, acting like it was such a chore. He bounced up and slowly walked over to Asahi before gently dropping down into his lap and getting comfortable. Asahi looked like he was about to explode. 

“MY TURN! Suga truth or dare?” Noya exclaimed.

Suga snapped out of his daydream and shyly looked around at the group, he had managed to get away with picking truth for all 3 of his turns so he would have to pick dare. 

“Dare.” He murmured.

Nishinoya had the evillest look on his face as he turned to Hinata. They whispered for a couple seconds before both looking towards Daichi.  
“I dare you to go and cuddle Daichi for 10 minutes.” Noya said. 

Suga looked like he was going to throw up. You see this would’ve been fine for him to do if he didn’t have the biggest crush on his best friend. Ever since they had met in their first year Suga had admired Daichi and they were almost inseparable. He realised at the start of his second year that it wasn’t admiration he felt towards Daichi. It was so much more.

He quickly looked at the floor so nobody could see his face before taking a deep breath and wobbling to his feet. He hadn’t looked at Daichi, so he had no idea what he was thinking. He slowly shuffled through the middle of the circle and towards his friend, hoping this would all be over quickly. He stopped in front of him and looked at him, Daichi’s face was blank, he couldn’t read it. He bit his lip not knowing what he should do next, when Daichi reached up and pulled Suga into his lap. Suga was flustered. He was tensed up and he knew it was obvious but how was he supposed to relax when he was literally cuddling his crush in front of all his friends! Daichi wrapped his arms around him and gently held him. Suga started to melt into the hug. He was faced away from the circle so he couldn’t see what was going on, not that he would pay attention because his mind was in panic mode. He buried his face into Daichi’s shoulder and started to relax. 

It had definitely been more than 10 minutes. But it had appeared to be that Suga had dozed off, or that’s what they thought. They didn’t want to disturb him and Daichi was happy with him on him, so they just left it.  
Suga was very much awake. His brain had been overthinking for the past however many minutes. He couldn’t help it though. He felt very vulnerable in this situation, his friends knew he didn’t hug people that often. He obviously made exceptions for his teammates, especially Daichi, but never like this. Cuddling was something foreign to him, it was something he craved and longed for but was never initiated, never felt. He desperately wanted to cling onto these moments because it is unlikely he will experience it again, at least not with Daichi.  
Daichi was well aware that Suga was awake. He could feel his soft breaths and his body hadn’t completely given in meaning that he must be awake. This confused him because why would he stay on him if he was awake?  
The boys had started to settle down, the game of truth or dare came to an end and they were suddenly talking about the future, not a good topic for Suga. He started to listen in to the conversation, especially when Daichi started to talk more. It was going fine for a while, until they started talking about the end of the year, when the third years would leave. Suga started to tense up, Daichi would probably realise but his brain was too panicked to care.  
you are going to be alone 

they are going to leave you

what will happen when they all ace their exams and go to university and you get left alone at the city collage

Daichi will forget about you

A panic attack.

Daichi realised something was wrong, very wrong. Suga had become tense again and started to shake, he could feel it. His hands were gripping Daichi’s t-shirt way to tight and he could almost imagine the pain on his face. He needed to stop it now.

He knew Suga had panic attacks, but he was always shut out whenever he was having one. He would run away and lock himself in the bathroom or pretend nothing was happening before making a speedy escape. Daichi had no idea how to calm him.  
He started by rubbing Suga’s back trying to ground him before quietly whispering to Asahi for a blanket and his hoodie. The members shot him confused looks which were immediately dismissed by Daichi’s stern face. Once Asahi gave him the items, he slowly got to his feet, holding Suga against his chest still. Suga was too in his head to realise he was being moved and was completely oblivious to the change in scenery. Daichi quickly moved them out and into an empty classroom before placing Suga on the ground and sitting in front of him. They were in front of the window so there was some light from the moon shining in allowing them to see.  
Suga finally realised what was happening and immediately tried to get up and run away, he couldn’t get very far as Daichi managed to grab him, knowing it wouldn’t end well if he was by himself.

“Let me help you, please” Daichi calmly whispered. 

Suga burst into tears.

Daichi was on the verge of tears himself, seeing his best friend hurting so much was affecting him a lot more than he originally thought. He had to get himself together though. He carefully grabbed onto Suga’s hands which were currently gripping his hair and brought them down to rest on his knees. He then picked up his hoodie, the one that Suga had complemented him on before and offered it to him. Suga managed to nod and Daichi was helping him put it on within seconds. It was massive on him and he looked so cute in it, but now was not the time for that. He held Suga’s hands and looked into his eyes.

“What’s going on?” 

Suga tensed again, his thoughts were clouding his mind and he was struggling to remember how to form sentences. His panic attack wasn’t over yet. He didn’t know how to reply so he just shook his head, Daichi understood. 

“Do you want to cuddle again?” He asked.

Suga shyly nodded and climbed into his lap as they resumed the same position as earlier. He felt better already. Daichi reached round and put a blanket round the both of them before once again wrapping his arms around him. He slowly started to murmur comforting words into his ear and rubbed his hands up and down his back to keep him grounded. 

It had been a while. Daichi was convinced Suga had fallen asleep this time.

“I’m sorry.” Suga whispered so quietly Daichi almost didn’t hear it. He pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

“What on earth are you sorry for?” Daichi asked.

“I’m sorry for ruining the night and for being pathetic.”

Daichi almost started crying, Suga had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and his lips were still slightly quivering. The moons light hit his face perfectly and made him look like an angel. A beautiful, broken angel.

A tear dropped from Daichi’s eye. “Please don’t say that.” 

Suga was ashamed of himself and looked down again, he had made his best friend cry. Daichi must hate him by now.

“I don’t know what’s hurting you, but just know that I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Daichi explained. “You don’t have to tell me, please don’t feel pressured to.”

“I get panic attacks quite often” He started. “They began in middle school after I accidently smashed my friend’s pottery cup and she was angry at me; it sounds stupid, I know but she worked really hard on it and I just felt terrible about it. After that, whenever I did something wrong or someone shouted at me, I would have one. It got worse in high school though, you wouldn’t know though because I always run away. I try to control them but sometimes they get out of hand and- “He stopped himself. He didn’t mean to say that much.

“Suga?”

He looked away. Fuck. What would he do now, he couldn’t tell him the truth, or he would think he is more pathetic than he already is.

“Suga please tell me I promise I’m not going to judge you or tell anybody.”

Daichi was his best friend, there’s no point in hiding the truth.

“Well sometimes it ends up with me being sent home or missing practice or something, but one time I- I- “

“Its okay take your time” Daichi reassured him

“I had to go to the hospital.” Suga blurted out.

Daichi was in shock. No, it couldn’t be, his own best friend and he didn’t even realise.

“Its not as bad as you think, it was because I couldn’t stop shaking and apparently, I wasn’t answering my parents, as if I was in a trance... But I had to go to a doctor about what you’re thinking of as well.” Suga explained.

Daichi was full on crying now. His own best friend of three years was feeling like this and he had no idea, he would have had no clue until it was too late. He was so very grateful.  
He grabbed Suga again and wrapped him in the tightest hug Suga had ever felt. He was crying as well now.

“Why why why why why why? Why would you do that? Why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you-“Daichi exclaimed.

“Because I was scared!” Suga shouted. “I was scared you would think I was crazy, and you would hate me and think I was attention seeking and I know you don’t think like that, but I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to be alone!” 

Alone. There it was. The thing Suga feared most. Loneliness.

Daichi realised. That was why he panicked when they were talking about the future, because he didn’t want to be left alone.  
“Suga I’m not going to leave you, ever. It will take more than us going to separate collages to get me away from you. I promise you will never be alone ever again.” Daichi promised.

This had Suga in tears once again. There was only one thing else he wanted to say but he didn’t think he would be able to do it.

“Daichi I- “

“I’m never going to leave you alone because I’m in love with you!” 

“What....”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the second and final chapter of this short story. Honestly I don't like this second chapter and I found it difficult to write because I wasn't planning on doing another one. Hopefully you guys enjoy it anyways but yeah thanks for reading!

2 years ago:

Daichi was running up a hill. It was the first day of high school and he was beyond excited. This was a fresh start, a chance to be a new person, a chance to meet new people and make new memories. He was ready for the next chapter in his life.

He had been waiting for this day for so long, he loved his middle school, but something about high school seemed so much better. There were so many amazing opportunities and things to do. He could become friends with so many different people, have amazing experiences or maybe even get a girlfriend!  
He had finally arrived at the school gate. He looked up and took in his surroundings, a big white building filled with bustling students greeting each other from the long holiday as well as new first years just like him wandering around trying to not get lost. The weather was bright and sunny, a perfect start to the year.   
He slowly made his way to the front entrance, trying to remember where his classroom was from his induction day. After about 20 minutes he made it to class 1-3. He would be spending quite a bit of time in here, so he had better get used to it. He slid the door open and peered into the classroom, there were about 11 students already in there who all turned to look at him.

“Hello, I’m Daichi!” He said shyly whilst bowing. The rest of the students all murmured a greeting in return and bowed their heads before returning to their conversations, not acknowledging Daichi again. A lot of people already had friends from middle school so it might be difficult to talk to them.  
Daichi walked fully into the classroom and looked at where everybody seemed to be sitting. Most of the middle rows were already filled, with a couple spare. He decided that it would be more comfortable for him to sit at the back near the window so if need be, he could be left alone. As he took his seat, he heard the door open once again. A tall, muscular looking boy walked in, he looked as if he was a third year. Everyone seemed to freeze up in panic.

“Uhm hi my names Asahi.” He said quietly, he looked quite nervous probably because of all the shocked faces looking at him.

“Sorry are you a third year?” Somebody asked.

Asahi looked shocked.

“A-a third year?? No, no I’m a student in this class!” He spluttered.

Now that was surprising, Daichi knew that some people grew faster than others, but this boy could’ve passed as 18! The guy, Asahi, quickly walked to the back of the classroom before stopping to decide where he should sit. Daichi was conflicted as to whether he should offer the seat next to him.

“Would you like to-““Can I sit here?” They both said at the same time. 

They burst out laughing. Looks like they would be good friends. 

“Sure, my names Daichi by the way!”

“That’s a cool name! So what brings you to Karasuno?” Asahi asked.

“I’m here for the volleyball team, its named as one of the powerhouse schools in our prefecture and I want to be on the team!” Daichi exclaimed.

Asahi looked amazed. “Me too!!” 

The bell rang. It was the end of the first day of high school. Although Daichi had been looking forward to the school day, what came after was even better. He gathered up his bag and ran out the door, Asahi hot on his heels. Volleyball club.  
He had already put in an application on his induction day and was ready to throw himself headfirst into practice. They ran to the changing rooms and got changed faster than ever before. Before they knew it they were in front of the doors of gym 3. As they stepped in, Daichi looked around in amazement, he was very excited.

Daichi was so excited in fact, that he didn’t manage to realise that there was a volleyball hurtling towards his face.

THWACK

He got hit square in the face, the force of it throwing him onto his back. He groaned. The world was spinning on its hinges and everything was blurry. All he could see was the walls of the gym and... silver hair? He shook his head. He was correct, there was a boy sat in front of him with a panicked expression looking very guilty.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry my serve went out of control” The boy quickly exclaimed.  
“Its okay, I’m fine.” Daichi reassured. The silver haired boy helped him to his feet and Daichi managed to get a good look at his face. He immediately blushed.  
“My name’s Suga!”

Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought...

Present:   
“You’re joking, you’ve liked me since the first time we met. When I hit you with a volleyball???” Suga said.  
Daichi had a sheepish grin on his face.  
“I thought I was straight up until then but suddenly I saw you and had a complete change of heart.” Daichi explained.  
Suga covered his face with his hands, he was blushing very hard. They were sat opposite each other with the moon still shining through the window. They had no clue what time it was, but they didn’t want this moment to end. Who knows what would happen next? At the moment they hadn’t talked about what this meant for them and what they both wanted and that was the topic looming over their heads.   
“So you like me... and I like you... I mean surely the answer to this would be for us to date but you might not want to and-“ “Suga will you be my boyfriend?” Daichi interrupted.  
Suga had a huge smile on his face.  
“Of course I will!” He replied whilst launching himself into Daichi’s arms for a big hug. 

Some people say that Daichi and Suga were spotted cuddling when they woke up but I guess that’s for them to know and us to never find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly want to delete this whole thing but its fine, I know its not great and its shorter than the last one but I have no more ideas for this so yeh. Also look out because I'm going to be writing a one-shot surrounding Kageyama so that should be out this week. :)


End file.
